Just a girl
by alienangel19852003
Summary: Keely was a girl. Phil was a guy can I make it any less obivous. He was born to watch and she had potential to slay what more can I say? X with BtVS. Keely Teslow thought she was just a girl until she met Phil Diffy.
1. A girl

**Title**: Just a girl

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Keely Teslow thought she was just a girl until the Powers That Be decided otherwise.

**Rating**: M, cursing, violence, attempted rape, and general ritual sacrifice.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Phil of the Future, nor do I own any of the characters from Buffy, now that that's cleared up shall we continue…?

* * *

Keely Teslow was just a girl. A really popular girl at that, she had looks, she had friends, she had the hottest gossip at H. G. Wells high school she was missing something. It was her junior year and she was surrounded by a drove of other girls and she had never felt more alone. She went out with guys occasionally but nothing really serious.

She moved through the crowd effortlessly, faking her way through the important stuff. She knew she wasn't doing all that well with the new math teacher. She wasn't like the last one; she could BS her way through all of his classes.

Tia and the other girls had walked on ahead of Keely who'd dropped her fuzzy pencil and bent to retrieve it, and found herself looking at the math teacher Katrina Coleson. She was a tall statuesque Russian woman

"Ms. Teslow… I am afraid; if you don't take serious action regarding your grades you are going to fail AlgebraII." Ms. Coleson, Keely's math teacher said.

"What?" Keely asked putting her purse on her shoulder.

"You've failed every single quiz this semester." Ms. Coleson said.

"Yeah, about that–" Keely started.

"I think you need to get a tutor and do some extra credit."

"Okay, well I'll get Tia to tutor me then." Keely said.

"Tia is barely passing my class with a C-. I think I have the perfect tutor for you." Ms. Coleson smiled ruefully.

"Ms. Coleson you wanted to see me." A boy said walking in with an armful of books.

He looked familiar to Keely, he was an inch or so shorter than her. He had dark hair and intelligent eyes and tan skin. She'd seen him before but they didn't run the same circles, he hung out with Seth Wassmer.

"Phil Diffy, have you met Keely Teslow?" Ms. Coleson asked.

Keely looked at him for a moment and he looked at her. He was wearing baggy plaid pants and matching layered shirts with golf shoes.

"This isn't going to work." The both responded.

"I'm sure you'll get along great. If Keely doesn't bring up her grade, I'll be forced to talk to principal Tiddlywack about what happened yesterday," Ms. Coleson said walking out of the room leaving Keely, fuming and Phil blushing.

"What did you do get caught with your pants down?" she asked.

"No, I don't think that's any of your business. Could we get started so we can get this over with please?" He asked nearly begging.

"Can't I've got somewhere else to be." Keely said.

"Is going to the mall and loitering with your friends more important that passing Algebra?"

"Okay you stay here locked up with all the numbers and the books. I have social life." Keely said.

"Fine be another empty headed blonde bimbo." He said leaving her standing there slack jawed.

"Wait." She said sounding genuinely panicked she couldn't believe he had the balls to say that to her.

He turned around slowly, "Change your mind?" he asked.

"No, I'm changing yours. I'm afraid you don't understand how this school works. And neither does, Ms. Coleson, but you'll learn soon enough." Keely said stalking past him.

She tried to pretend that what he'd said didn't hurt as she went through the motions at the mall. She hated to admit that he was right; she wondered how many other people saw her that way. She had never been more furious at anyone as she was with Phil.

* * *

She stomped home from Pickford's only teen night spot, because her mom had taken away her cute little pink VW beetle. She heard a noise behind her and she walked faster gripping her pepper spray in her hand. She heard the footsteps getting closer and broke into a run despite the fact that she was wearing strappy sandals.

Not really looking where she was going she ran the footsteps getting closer by the minute and there was more than one person after her and she was starting to get tired. She dared take glance behind her to see who it was, and they weren't too far behind her. They were men in robes with sharp looking knives, and the one closest to her looked like his eyes had been cut out.

She lost her balance and fell to the ground screaming only managing to scrape up her knees in the process. She picked herself up and continued to run limping and still screaming.

"Help somebody! Help me!" she screamed looking behind her they were right on her.

She collided with someone and was pulled into to a dark alley. He covered her mouth with his hand, to keep her from screaming, and she found herself looking into Phil Diffy's dark eyes.

"Keely, you need to be very quiet. I'm going to take my hand away now." He said.

She nodded.

"I think they've passed us." He said.

"What were they? And how do I know you're not one of them?" she asked.

"Those were Bringers. I am not one of them, I still have both my eyes don't I?"

"Yeah…" she said, "Since you're so damn smart could you tell me why they were after me?"

"Well, from what I've read they are trying to exterminate the Slayer line, and from the looks of things that happens to include you."

"What?"

"You don't have a Watcher?" he asked searching her eyes.

"No. What's a Watcher, and more importantly what's a Slayer."

Phil sighed, "A Vampire Slayer. The title explains it all, supernatural strength pointy stakes, dark cemeteries."

"How do you factor into this whole Slayer gig?" she asked.

Phil sighed, "Maybe we should go back to my place and talk, and I can patch you up."

He said as they stepped out of the alleyway.

"Alright, how did you know they were going to be after me?"

"Well, I know a Potential Slayer was going to get killed tonight and my dad sent me to save her. You happen to be her. And so here we are." Phil smiled.

"I was going to get killed? How could you possibly know that?"

"My family and I are from the year 2121." Phil revealed.

"You're kidding me?" Keely asked.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not. I'll explain it all when we get back to my house."

"Okay." She said.

"Are you alright Keely?" he asked.

"I'm good. Just a little freaked out."

"I can't believe _you_ are the Potential I was sent to save." He said.

"And you thought I was an empty headed bimbo." Keely said.

"Not really, I just wanted to piss you off. I see you with those other girls you look so bored with what they're saying. I know what it's like to feel alone like no one is ever going to know the real you." Phil said.

"Nobody ever really knows anyone this is high school." Keely said.

"We all have our roles to play."

"You're the brain and I'm the bimbo." Keely said.

"You're not a bimbo Keely, you're a Slayer. One girl of many chosen to help protect this sorry dimension."

They walked to his house; he opened the door and let her in before joining her inside and locking it behind them.

"Start talking future boy." Keely said a bit too loudly, the rest of the Diffy clan walked in from another room.

"You did it. You saved the Potential. I was hoping you wouldn't get yourself killed in the process and you didn't let me down." Phil's father said, an extremely tall man with salt and pepper gray hair said with a disapproving frown.

"Thanks for the support Dad." Phil said dryly.

"Are you okay dear you look kind of beat up?" Phil's mother a woman with reddish brown hair said stepping forward.

"I fell and got a bit scraped up it's no big." Keely said.

"Keely Teslow, a Potential Slayer…" Phil's sister Pim said stepping forward.

"You would have been better off letting the Bringers stab her with their really sharp knives." Pim said.

Keely gasped, she knew she'd been mean to Pim in the past because she was weird and talked to herself and wore bad shoes.

"I know Keely hasn't been exactly a great friend to you, there is no reason for you to wish she died." Phil scolded.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Go to your room Pim." Phil's mother yelled and Pim gave Keely a death glare and stomped out of the room.

"I'm sorry about making you drop all your books…." Keely called after her.

"Keely and I need to talk alone." Phil told his parents.

"Phil–" Mr. Diffy started.

"Dad. You said that if I saved her then I could be her watcher."

"That was only because I was watching Smack Down."

"You know how your father gets during a match."

"Dad…" Phil said, whining a bit, Keely tried not snicker.

"You've got enough to deal do with Mom and Pim. And their training." Phil said.

"Yes, Pim is young and she needs guidance. And your mother is a bit rusty, with the Bringers after Keely she's going to need to be on the top of her game." His father considered this.

"I am _not_ rusty; I am still at the top of my game. We can manage to protect Keely and ourselves until we figure something out."

"What's there to figure out? I have my Watcher's License. I'm approved by the Council. I can do this. I know more about the Slayer Legend than you do. I know everything about the Great Slayer as well."

"The Great Slayer, who's the Great Slayer?" Keely asked.

"Some chick who decided to make every girl in the world with the Slayer potential a Vampire Slayer and more work for us Watchers if you ask me." Phil's father said waving his hand dismissively.

"Lloyd we shouldn't tell her these things it hasn't happened yet."

"So you really are from the future."

"You told the secret!" both Phil's parents accused.

"I had to." Phil said.

"Alright, Highlander is on…"

"Let's go upstairs there is no way we'll be able to talk over the sound." Phil said, "And I'll clean those cuts for you."

She followed him into his room, it was exactly like she didn't expect. There was no Star Wars poster or any thing weird or geeky like a telescope in sight. The walls were painted black and there were those trippy posters with the colorful swirls on them all around that made Keely dizzy.

"Have a seat I'll be right back."

Keely sat down on the edge of his bed and looked around. Phil wasn't what she expected; the night itself wasn't what she expected.

Phil returned before Keely could go into deep existential thought. He looked at her before kneeling down to look at the scrapes on her knees.

"Keely, this has to hurt your knees are raw." Phil said.

"I didn't notice it with the imminent death and all." Keely said.

"You know what imminent means?" He asked.

"Every future anchor woman needs to be verbose but not facetious." Keely told him.

"You want to be a news anchor?" he asked distracting her from what he was doing.

"Yes, I do the morning report everyday."

"I'm usually in the physics lab, every morning when the announcements are done." Phil said blowing on her knee.

Keely giggled, "That tickles,"

"There we go, you're all patched up." Phil said.

Keely looked down at her knees, it looked like she'd never fallen.

"How'd you do that?" she asked.

"It's a solution doctors use in the future instead of Band-Aids and it can even be used in the place of stitches." Phil said.

"That is so cool, what other cool things do you have from the future?" she asked.

Phil rose to his feet, "We have lots of gadgets and devices and such, but the most important is the Wizard." Phil said reaching in his back pocket and pulling out a futuristic looking remote.

"What does it do?" she asked.

"Essentially anything." Phil said.

"What do you mean anything, it can't be that advanced. It would be misused by criminals and losers in general that are out to turn fortune." Keely said.

"We don't have those kinds of problems in the future." Phil said.

"Oh," Keely said.

"Okay it's understandable that you have questions about the future, but I think that it's more important for us to talk about your destiny." Phil said.

"My destiny?" Keely asked.

"You are apart of a proud legacy, and I must express the importance of the Slayer Heritage." Phil said.

"You sound like an old man, no offense." Keely said.

"I was Head Boy of the of The Rupert Giles Watcher's Academy." Phil said.

"Rupert Giles?"

"He was Watcher to the Great Slayer, Buffy Summers. We might get to meet her. If I am correct which I am, Mr. Giles himself will be sending for you soon." Phil said.

"What? Why? I thought you were going to be my Watcher." Keely said.

"Buffy and Giles are assembling all the Potentials from around the world to protect them from the Bringers in the Great Slayers home." Phil said.

"Where does she live?" Keely asked.

"Sunnydale, it's about three hours west of here." Phil said matter of factly.

"But I have a life here, friends, a budding journalism career, and cool new Watcher I don't want to live in a cramped house with about a hundred girls." Keely said.

"Buffy and her friends will want you to come live there." Phil said.

Keely was about to say something when Phil's mother opened the door, "Keely it's getting late and I don't like the idea of you going home tonight. Why don't you call your mother and ask if you can stay over."

"My mom is out of town this month giving realty seminars." Keely said.

"Well, you can stay here until she gets back or until the Great Slayer and her sorceress come for you."

"Okay, but I don't have anything to sleep in,"

"You can sleep in here Phil can crash in his sleeping bag and you can borrow something of mine. We'll go to your house in the morning to get your things."

"Okay thank you Mrs. Diffy," Keely smiled broadly.


	2. She was so scared

**Title**: Just a girl

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Very AU…Keely Teslow thought she was just a girl until the Powers That Be decided otherwise. She was a girl and he was a boy what more can I say?

**Rating**: M, cursing, violence, attempted rape, and general ritual sacrifice.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Phil of the Future, nor do I own any of the characters from Buffy, now that that's cleared up shall we continue…?

Chapter 2

Keely got dressed for bed in the bathroom, Mrs. Diffy's pajamas were clan and tartan and Keely was a summer not a winter so the look didn't work for her. She knew it had to be weird sleeping there in Phil's room in his bed, hell in his house but she didn't feel any uneasiness.

She tiptoed into the room, it was dark and Phil was in his sleeping bag on the floor. She climbed into his bed, feeling bad that he was sleeping on the floor.

"Keely?" Phil asked from where he lay on the floor.

"Yeah…"

"How are you doing?"

"Kinda freaked out…but I guess things could be worse."

"You could be dead."

"I would be dead if you hadn't shown up." She told him, "Thank you for you know saving my life."

"Don't mention it. I was glad I got there when I did."

"What if you saving me changes the future in some weird way?" Keely wondered aloud.

"I don't know. It's possible, but it'll certainly make things interesting." Phil said Keely could practically hear his smirk in the dark.

"I need something interesting in my life." Keely said.

"So being the social butterfly isn't interesting enough?" he asked.

"Those girls they are sweet but they are sycophants. They will do anything I tell them. And as much fun as that sounds, there's got to be something more this than being the most popular girl in school and winning Homecoming Queen." Keely said.

"You have to admit that it's got to be fun. If H.G Wells was _US Weekly_ you'd be Angelina Jolie." Phil said.

Keely laughed, "Well, when we show up at school tomorrow expect to be my new Billy Bob Thornton."

"You don't actually have to hang out with me." He said.

"I _want_ to hang out with you." Keely said.

"Why?" he asked, "You never noticed me before; don't hang with me because you feel like you owe me for saving your life. When you're a Slayer you'll save hundreds of people maybe even the whole town." Phil said.

"That's why I want to hang with you. You challenge me. You're the only person I know who will call me on my bullshit." Keely said, "And I need that."

She could practically hear him blush, "What I'm trying to say is that I'm a Jedi Master of Bullshit and you always tell the truth. I need to be more honest with myself especially with these Bringer dudes after me."

"Keely, the Bringers aren't dudes–"

"I don't want to think about that tonight, I'll think about that tomorrow." Keely said.

"You do know what happens to Scarlett at the end of the movie always putting things off until the next day right?" Phil asked.

"Her husband left her and her best friend died. I have read the book and seen the movie."

"No Scarlett was one of those public service announcements that they showed at the Watcher's Academy. Scarlett was the Slayer who put off her training until the next day, and demons came and ate her village."

"Thanks for the bed time story, I'm really going to get to sleep now…" she said dryly.

There was a noise outside and Keely screamed, "There here."

"It's okay, it's just my dad trying to fix the Time Machine." Phil said, "I'm sorry about that, but you have to deal with this stuff you _are_ going to be a Vampire Slayer."

"Phil…you do know you have a big comfy bed and you don't have to sleep on the floor it's plenty big enough for both of us."

"I'm fine down here."

"Come on." Keely said, "We can be adults about it. And the way your mother put it, I'm gonna be sleeping over a lot and I'd hate to put you out of your bed."

"Admit you're scared and I'll come up." Phil said.

Keely poked out her lower lip, "I am scared so what? Now please get up here."

"You _are_ a Jedi Master of Bullshit." He said climbing into bed beside her, "We should just get to sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah the school is going to see my expose on Styrofoam cups in the cafeteria." Keely said excitedly.

"After school you're to start Slayer training, and you need your rest."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, goodnight Phil."

"Night, Keely."

Keely sighed and rolled over, it didn't take her long to fall asleep, she felt safe and completely at ease with Phil.

* * *

Phil was a whole different story. The day's events kept replaying in his head. He had been picked to tutor Keely Teslow. The girl he had pined for since the Time Machine crapped out and he was stuck in Pickford.

To make matters worse they'd had some kind of a weird argument. Then he'd gone home and his father was insane and standing on the roof, which really isn't that unusual. He he'd been yelled at for something Pim had spray painted on Hackett's fence. He didn't know if he was more offended by getting yelled at or the fact that the word was misspelled, Pim wasn't exactly a master of Latin spelling. Then again neither were his parents.

Then after dinner, his father started talking some shit about how it was time for Phil to get his own Slayer to Watch. He knew his father was bored and he worked at a hardware store and had nothing better to do than think of ways to make Phil's life more complicated and sending him out to save a Potential Slayer destined to die at the hands of the HarBringers was an elaborate way of doing it. Phil had done as he was told; he had waited downtown and wait until a girl ran by screaming.

He'd studied hard and done well in the Watcher's Academy. He'd done better than his father ever did, and he knew all the texts ancient languages. Everything a proper Watcher should know but he'd had a suspicion that because of his father's sheer stupidity he wouldn't be assigned a Slayer.

There had been a small uprising with some low level stupid faction of demons and Phil's father being the genius he was started running is mouth off to the demons inevitably revealing the date of an important bacchanal, and managing to get the Council Headquarters set on fire for his trouble.

And it turned out that the Potential he went out to save was in fact Keely Teslow. Of all the girls in the world with the potential to slay it had to be her, and out of all the beds of all seventeen year old Watchers from the future she had to be lying in his.

So that things wouldn't be weird between them but it had only succeeded in making things weirder... he pushed aside his feelings he was going to get through this, it wouldn't be long before the Great Slayer came for her.

Then she would be one among many, he doubted he'd see her again. He'd watched some guy named Andrew's account to what had happened this year with those girls, so many were slaughtered before they even ascended to the power of the Slayers. He winced at the thought of that happening to Keely.

But he knew it was a possibility just like she could have very well died that very night if it weren't for him. He didn't want anything to happen to her; aside from the argument that morning friendship between the two of them was surprisingly easy and Phil didn't have that many friends, well he didn't have any like her that was for damn sure. He'd got to see past the whole Ice Queen cold front that she usually kept up, and beyond that he liked what he saw.

* * *

Keely awoke to the sound of really loud singing; it was a girl loudly caterwauling. And it made Keely snuggle back into Phil and pray that it stopped.

"Jiminy Christmas, did I die and go to a really bad American Idol audition?" she asked.

"PIM! Be quiet, some people are trying to watch the _Early Show_! That Matt Lauer is hoot and half." Mr. Diffy shouted from downstairs.

She slipped out of bed, Pim was still in the shower but she wasn't blessing the whole house with her singing voice.

Keely opened the door to Phil's room to find Mrs. Diffy standing there preparing to knock.

"Keely, I see you're up. When you're ready I can take you by your place to get some things."

"I just need to get changed."

"You can get dressed in my bathroom." Mrs. Diffy offered.

Keely smiled and gathered her things, as Mrs. Diffy headed back downstairs. Keely looked at Phil for a second he was still sleeping peacefully on his side; she couldn't help but think he was cute.

Twenty minutes later Keely was unlocking the door to her house; it looked like it the same as it had the previous day very well decorated and so empty. She wondered what it would be like to have a family people who were actually around to make the place feel like a home instead of a spectacular piece of real estate.

"You're mother keeps a lovely house," Mrs. Diffy remarked, "I try to do the same but with two kids, a husband and caveman tearing through the place on a daily basis it looks like a disaster area."

"Thank you but we never really go into any of these rooms. You have a caveman?" Keely said as they moved through the downstairs.

"He lives in the garage. You can meet him this afternoon if you'd like."

"Cool." Keely said starting upstairs.

"I'll be down here holler if anything tries to kill you." Mrs. Diffy said.

Keely smiled apologetically, "I will."

Keely began to pack her things; she didn't know how long she would be staying with the Diffy's but she knew that she would need to bring her trunk. She threw in shoes then towels and next bras and underwear into the trunk next jeans and skirts finally blouses and dresses.

She packed a small suitcase with make up and toiletries, and jewelry and dumped it into the trunk. She went on from there showering and dressing for school. Then she wondered how she was going to get the trunk down the stairs. Her Slayer Strength hadn't kicked in yet and it was extremely heavy.

But she managed to drag/shove it to the top of the stairs, "Mrs. Diffy." Keely called out of breath, "Can you help me move this?"

A whistling sound cut through the air and Keely instinctively rocked back and leaned over, and an axe sailed past and got stuck in the wall.

"Keely, get down!" Mrs. Diffy yelled from downstairs.

There was a lot of commotion from down there; Keely could hear someone running up the stairs. She had retreated into the upstairs bathroom and was hiding the bathtub, the footsteps got closer. And Keely grabbed the shower rod; she was going to protect herself. She knew she didn't know how to protect herself against the Bringers, but she sure as hell was gonna try.

She yanked the rod down curtain and all and swung wildly at the shadow in front of the curtain.

"Keely, it's me Phil!" Phil shrieked ducking down in front of the sink.

"Phil?" Keely asked, she dropped the rod she had forgotten that he had elected to wait outside with Pim.

"It's okay Keely. There were some Bringers hiding in your house. Pim killed three with her crossbow and my mom got the other two." Phil said.

"I was so scared." Keely said throwing her arms around his neck.


	3. Focus

**Title**: Just a girl

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Very AU…Keely Teslow thought she was just a girl until the Powers That Be decided otherwise. She was a girl and he was a boy what more can I say?

**Rating**: M, cursing, violence, attempted rape, and general ritual sacrifice.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Phil of the Future, nor do I own any of the characters from Buffy, now that that's cleared up shall we continue…?

Chapter 3

"It's only natural to get scared sometimes. But deciding to try and fight was a very brave thing to do." Phil said reluctantly returning the embrace.

"We should get out of here. You don't think the Bringers will be waiting for me at school?" She asked.

"I don't think so." He said putting a comforting arm around her and leading her out of the bathroom.

"Is this your stuff?" Phil asked about the trunk in the middle of the hallway.

"Yes." she said sheepishly.

"I don't have super strength but I'm fairly certain I can get it downstairs." Phil said whipping the Wizard out of his pocket and making the trunk levitate.

"Wow, that's cool." Keely said as they followed the floating trunk down stairs.

"Is Blondie bringing her whole room?" Pim asked pulling an arrow out of a dead Bringers chest as if she were just picking flowers.

Keely wondered if she'd ever be so nonchalant about slaying.

"Pim, I need you to help me get these guys out of here. While we're doing that Phil I want you and Keely to take her stuff back to the house. And then come by and get us you guys will only be an hour late for school." Mrs. Diffy said dragging a dead Bringer across Keely's mother's carpet.

Keely couldn't help but laugh; since her mother had spent so much getting the carpet refurbished Keely had secretly wanted to defile it in someway.

* * *

School was an odd affair; they arrived when everyone was at their lockers getting ready for second period. Phil spotted a cluster of Keely's friends standing by their lockers checking their make up and not reaching for a single book. 

"Come on I'll introduce you." Keely said looping her arm through his.

"You can't tell them, you know about the slaying about the future. About any of it." Phil told her.

"I'm not stupid." Keely told him, as she strode over to her friends, and he reluctantly followed.

"Wassup girl, you didn't call me last night or this morning to tell us what we were going to be wearing today." Tia said.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry." Keely said.

"Who is he?" Tia asked, pushing Keely aside to stare at Phil.

"That's Phil; he's a friend of mine." Keely said.

"He's a geek but a hot one." Tia said.

Phil rolled his eyes, people in this century placed too much significance on physical beauty no one ever looked any deeper.

The other girls nodded.

"Phil is so not a geek." Keely said.

"Are you like dating him?" Tia asked.

"No, we're just friends, and you can stop talking about me like I'm not here." Phil told them.

"Name another girl and boy who are just friends." Tia dared him.

Phil thought hard, he didn't pay attention to who hung out with whom in school.

"Males and females can be friends without sex being involved." Keely said.

"She's right, now if you'll excuse us we have Chemistry right now." Phil said, as he and Keely walked off leaving the girls gawking after them.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without incident up until lunch, Keely was on her way to meet Phil outside like she said she would after she'd gotten something from the vending machines to munch on. 

On her way outside, she discovered some underclass fashion zombies and some boys from the football team accosting Pim.

"Look at the Pimple I bet if you squeezed her she'll burst." A blonde in micro mini said throwing her hair over her shoulder.

A football player grabbed Pim who seemed unimpressed, "Get your damn hands off me you creep."

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

Keely wondered why Pim didn't beat the living crap out of them. Or out of her for that matter when she had been teasing the young Slayer.

"Nothing I'm just a poor helpless girl." Pim said sarcastically.

"Hey! Leave her alone," Keely shouted.

"It's Keely Teslow!" the blonde leader of the fashion zombies shouted.

While the football player was distracted by Keely's presence and Pim brought her right foot down on the boy's foot hard.

"Bitch, I think she broke my toe." He said hopping.

Pim shoved him into some lockers not exerting more than normal physical strength, "Call me a bitch again and I'll break something else."

Keely followed Pim outside, "You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah I did. Why didn't you pummel those guys?" Keely asked.

"Because, if I did people would start asking questions. It's kind of like fight club, you don't talk about fight club, you don't fight in public, and you most certainly don't talk to me in public." Pim said walking away from Keely.

"Pim, I'm sorry for treating you the way I did." Keely said.

"What part of don't talk to me in public did you not understand Airhead. Thanks for saving me from the goons, but we're not friends. I know you've cast some kind of spell of Phil and the rest of the family but I'm not an easy nut to crack." Pim stated.

"Noted." Keely said walking away.

"You we're talking to Pim?" Phil asked Keely as she came and sat down with him on the bench."

"Uh huh…" Keely said.

Phil felt her forehead, "You don't feel warm? Have you recently taken any drugs? Marijuana? Ecstasy tablets? "

"What are marijuana tablets?" Keely asked.

Phil rolled his eyes, "I'll take that as no. Is that all you're going to eat?"

"Yes, I'm watching my figure." Keely said opening a bag of Lays.

Phil laughed, "Want a pickle?"

"Excuse me?" Keely asked, "Just because we were kinda cuddly this morning I don't think we know each other well enough for pickle sampling." Keely said.

"What? I didn't mean…" Phil blushed, "Do girls have to take _everything _I say out of context?"

"I'm sorry sometimes my mind likes to live in the gutter." Keely said.

"It's okay; sometimes I get like that too. But we must practice decorum." Phil said.

"Ooh what are we going to decorate?" Keely asked around a mouthful of chips.

"I give up." Phil said cradling his head in his hands.

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, and he went to his classes. He knew it was going to be hard to get Keely to focus on the training, he just didn't think it would be hard for him to focus on it. 

"Keely come on! It doesn't that take that long to change clothes!" Phil shouted from where he sat on the picnic table in his backyard.

"I had to accessorize." Keely said indignantly as she came running out of the house.

She was wearing hardly anything, a short denim mini skirt and sheer black leggings that came down to her ankles, flip flops, and a grey sweatshirt with the neck cut so it hung off her shoulders . Phil was shocked and salivating a bit at the sight, but he kept himself as composed as he could.

"I don't see what you had to accessorize you're not wearing anything." Pim said passing Keely on her way to spackle something.

"And if my brother's jaw wasn't on the ground I'm sure he would say the same thing. Isn't that right Phil?"

Phil glared at his sister, "My jaw was not on the ground. I was just wondering how do you expect to spar and practice with the crossbow dressed like that?" Phil asked.

"This is what I always wear to power yoga." Keely said shrugging her shoulders, "I thought we were going to take things slow. Ease me into the slayage."

"This is gonna be tough." Phil said.

"Good luck." Pim said before vaulting over the back fence.

"Are we going to get started? Your dad invited me to watch Xena later." Keely said.

"Alright," Phil said hopping off the table, "First I need to get you into something a bit less comfortable." He hit a few buttons on his Wizard and zapped her.

"Phil!" Keely shrieked when she saw he'd dressed her in a pair track pants and a tank top.

"What?" He asked, "That outfit was a wardrobe malfunction waiting to happen and you know it."

"I resent that." Keely said lifting her chin haughtily.

"Keely, lets get started shall we?" Phil asked.

"Okay,"

"We're going to start off kinda slow, I'm going to come at you from the side and I want you to block my attacks." Phil stalked around her.

"I can do that." Keely said walking to the center of the lawn.

Phil did exactly what he said he would do and in seconds he managed to render Keely helpless she didn't have Slayer strength yet but she had the instincts, if she would have been focusing properly she could have easily turned the attack around on him.

"Ow...Ow…" Keely said as Phil twisted her arm behind her back none too gently but not enough to hurt her either much.

"This really hurts Phil…" Keely whined.

"Phillip James Diffy! Would you get off that girl you're hurting her." Phil heard his mother shout from inside the house.

Phil moved out of his position straddling Keely's back, and released her arm.

Keely got up and rubbed her wrist, "Okay, come at me at again."

"I want you to imagine you're in a cemetery, it's dark and you can't see anything." Phil told her.

Keely nodded closing her eyes.

"Cast out your senses, a Slayer doesn't have to see her attacker. A Slayer must be in tune with everything around her, it's not about what you think it's about what you know and what you feel." He said.

Keely concentrated, she could feel him moving pacing around her. She knew he was doing one of the things he was telling her not to do. Phil was thinking, and she didn't have think. She knew that if she could stop thinking and stop being scared she'd be able to avoid his attacks.

She concentrated she could feel the air swirling around her the earth beneath her feet and the rush of being connected to an ancient never ending line of powerful women.

Phil lunged at her she sensed it, and stepped out of the way, grabbing his wrist. She was acting on instinct again, knowing that he was a bit off balance she managed to take him down. When she opened her eyes he was looking up at her utterly shocked.

"You did it?" He asked.

Keely smirked putting her hands on hips, "I did it!"

"Wait, you didn't think I would did you?" Keely asked.

"I thought it would take a little while before you got it." Phil said not so gracefully getting to his feet.

"It was because you were thinking too much." Keely said grinning broadly.

"Humph…" He said indignantly dusting blades of grass off his clothing.

"Okay, again?" she asked.

"No, we can move on to something else. I think you get the idea." Phil said.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." He muttered.

"You do look a little squished." Pim said passing through again this time with Little Danny Dawkins following behind her.

"What are you guys doing?" Danny asked.

"We're trying out for the wrestling team." Phil said.

"Oh okay,"

Pim shoved Danny in the direction of the house.

Keely knew the boy couldn't have bought the excuse but he scampered off into the house behind Pim.

"They get together each day after school to try and take over the world," Phil explained.

"Kinda like Pinky and The Brain." Keely laughed, and Phil looked at her confused.

"You know one is a genius and the other is insane?" she asked, "Pop culture is so lost on you."

"Keely come on you have to focus….if you want to stay alive you're going to have to pay attention and get mind on what I'm trying to teach you. There are people out there who won't you dead. And I don't want you to die Keely so please pay attention." He pleaded.

"You don't want anything bad to happen to me?"

"Of course not…" he said, "You said we were friends, and friends don't let other friends die painful deaths…" he told her.

"You're right…"

"Now I want you to focus we're going to use the crossbow …" Phil said picking up the crossbow.


	4. Legendary

**Title**: Just a girl

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Very AU…Keely Teslow thought she was just a girl until the Powers That Be decided otherwise. She was a girl and he was a boy what more can I say?

**Rating**: M, cursing, violence, attempted rape, and general ritual sacrifice.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Phil of the Future, nor do I own any of the characters from Buffy, now that that's cleared up shall we continue…?

Chapter 4

Keely trained hard with Phil after school, Pim helped a little. The Harbringers were in retreat. They seemed to have left them alone for the most part. She was enjoying the leisurely game of charades that they were playing. Barb and Lloyd were in the lead, followed by Phil and Keely and Pim and Little Danny were losing big time.

"Little Danny, this is the last round. I need you to man up scrape together what's left of your dignity and get some of this right!" Pim hissed through clenched teeth.

Just as Pim began to give clues Harbringers burst into the house.

"OH SNAP!" Little Danny shouted diving under the coffee table.

Barb pulled an axe out from behind the couch cushions, and Lloyd dove under the table with Little Danny.

Phil yanked a double headed axe out from under the table, and Keely pulled out her crossbow.

"You ready? This is what you were born for…" He told her before the fight began.

"I think so," she said aiming her crossbow to shoot the Bringer advancing on Pim who had found a sword.

She shot hitting it in the heart it crumpled to the ground.

"Thanks Blondie." Pim said swinging out her leg and kicking another Bringer in the face.

The battle waged for a few minutes and Keely was doing well. Lloyd and Little Danny were screaming and crying like girls under the table.

"What are those guys…What's going on…I think I just wet my pants…" Little Danny whined.

"Shut up! Both of you! I cannot focus on this battle with the two of you crying like bitches." Pim said ducking a punch from a Bringer.

Keely couldn't help but laugh, and a Bringer snuck one in on her he hit her with a lamp and she crumpled to the ground. She was dazed for a second before trying to pick herself up off the ground, only to discover that she was being helped to her feet by a priest.

"You're sin sick just like all of the others. You were born dirty, full of filth. You will be cleansed, in the fires of hell." He told her with a southern accent.

"What?" she asked.

He didn't respond he smiled and stroked her face she was shocked for the moment. So shocked she didn't see him slap her until she hit the ground. Still dazed she slowly rose to her feet.

She stood up shaking her blonde hair out of her eyes looking for the priest and not finding him.

"Keely? Are you okay?" Phil asked.

"Did you see him?"

"See who?" he asked pushing a Bringer over the back of the couch and coming to help her up.

"The priest guy…"

"You got hit pretty hard Keels, there wasn't any priest here."

"It was! He said that I was sin sick and that I'd be cleansed in the fires of hell like the others." She insisted.

"What?" Phil asked.

"Twenty Bringers in five minutes or less. See Lloyd I'm not rusty, now get your ass from under that table crying like a little bitch." Barb said.

"It's comfortable under here, and I wasn't crying I was trying to motivate you…" Lloyd said.

"What was that?" Little Danny asked.

"Um…I think there are a few things you should know about me and my family." Pim began.

There was another crash and the front door was kicked off its hinges.

"Great more people out to kill me?" Keely asked, glancing at the blonde woman and a middle aged man with dark hair and glasses.

"We thought you needed help. Looks like you've got it covered." The blonde woman said.

"OMG…you're her…" Phil said, his jaw was practically hanging on the ground.

"She's who?" Keely asked.

"Buffy Summers. The Great Slayer." Phil said.

"Oh her, wow it is an honor to meet you," Keely gushed staring at the blonde.

"The Great Slayer is here?" Lloyd asked climbing from under the table and adjusting his clothes.

"Lloyd Diffy, Watcher from the year 2121." He introduced.

"You're a Watcher, how come you were under the table?" Buffy asked.

"My methods are a bit new agey I'll admit." Lloyd answered nonchalantly.

"You're a chicken Lloyd." Barb said, "You'll have to forgive my husband, he's not the most watchful Watcher in the bunch."

"Alright I'm caught up here." The blonde said.

"Let me set everyone straight." Phil began.

"What's going on man, there were robed dudes and then the stabbing." Little Danny said.

"Can we all just take a seat and everything can be explained." Phil said.

"My name is Phil and you are Buffy and Giles correct?" he asked.

The man and the blonde nodded, "How'd you know that?"She asked.

"We're from the future, my father Lloyd, is a Watcher and my Barbara, mother and sister Pim are Slayers. Which makes me a Watcher as well and this is Keely Teslow Potential Slayer."

"From the future?" Both Little Danny and Buffy responded.

"Twenty one twenty one," Pim waved her hand.

"For real?" they both asked.

"Would I lie?" Phil asked.

"I don't know you all lied before, Kansas my ass." Little Danny said.

"We didn't know what else to say, we couldn't just be just be like we're from the future up in this piece." Pim said.

"I'm your boyfriend you could have trusted me." Little Danny said.

"Just because we kiss and stuff doesn't mean we're dating unless you want it to mean we're dating." Pim said hopefully.

"I would really like that." Danny said.

"We're dating!" she said excitedly.

Phil rolled his eyes.

"So since you guys are from the future, do you know how we stop the First Evil."

"We do but we can't say it could change the future in worse ways than you not stopping the evil." Phil said.

"That's true, you are from a hundred years in the future you must possess a great wealth of knowledge which cannot be shared." Giles said cleaning his glasses.

"Question? How are you both Slayers at the same time as mother and daughter?" Buffy asked.

"Another question we cannot answer." Phil said.

"Oh, links back to the now." Buffy nodded.

"Alright, we're going to need a lot of help protecting the potentials from the First. It wouldn't hurt to have some more Slayers on our side, and we could use some fresh brains around that place. The kid seems pretty sharp." Buffy said.

"You want us to come to Sunnydale?" Lloyd asked.

"Maybe not you… but your wife and children, your son seems to be a capable young Watcher. And the potential…ah Keely." Giles said.

"We can leave in the morning…" Buffy said, "It'll give you guys time to get everything in order make your excuses, say your goodbyes."

"What about me…" Lloyd whined.

"You have work sweetie. You have to support this family." Barb reminded him.

"And then there are my shows. You all don't have satellite do you?" Lloyd asked.

"No." Buffy said.

"That there would be a problem, I'm staying here." Lloyd said.

"Alright now that that's settled." Barb said.

"I'll come and visit on the weekends if I have time." Lloyd said.

"Don't strain yourself Dad…" Phil rolled his eyes.

"We should clear these bodies out of here." Buffy stated.

"I got it covered," Phil pulled out his Wizard and zapped the bodies making them disappear.

"You guys really are from the future." Little Danny exclaimed.

"Yep." Phil said simply.

"What do you know about the First Evil? I'm not asking how to stop it or how will we stop it or anything what exactly is it, do you find out more about in the future?"

Lloyd opened his mouth to speak undoubtedly to say something dumb, Phil cringed he didn't want his father to make them all look like dumb asses.

"Well after this encounter it returns in twenty forty three but it's no match for the mass of Slayers on Earth." Lloyd said.

"Dad, I've told you like sixty times you need to keep some stuff to yourself." Pim said.

"I didn't tell them how did I? You be quiet and kill demons and let Daddy run the show." Lloyd said.

"Why can't you crawl back under the table Lloyd. You're offering too much information about the future at this particular time."

"Don't tell me what not to say, who went to Watcher school here."

"Who had the lowest score in the history of the academy?" Barbara asked, "Who did they just pass so he wouldn't take it all over again?"

"This was never to be mentioned in front of the children. And here we have guests legendary ones and that, and you just have to show out. I don't know what's gotten into her." Lloyd said shaking his head.

"Phil here, graduated head boy from the academy," Barbara pointed out.

Phil was a little embarrassed first the argument and then his mother telling everyone how much better he done at the Watcher's Academy. He sighed ducking his head.

"Is this true?" Giles asked him.

"Yes, sir." He whispered.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of son, it doesn't matter that you've surpassed your father, that is to be expected. I hope you share what you know with the rest of us." Giles said.

"What do you think we should do now?" Keely asked.

"A patrol of sorts," Phil said, "Now that the First has operatives here in town I'm certain the demon activity has picked up."

"That would be good," Buffy agreed, "When we return it'll be time to try to get a couple of hours of sleep and then to head down to Sunnydale. You guys don't mind us spending the night."

"It'll be an honor, you can check out the weapons cabinet." Lloyd said excitedly.

"Alright we're going out in teams, Giles gets the two future Slayers, I want the potential and young Watcher." Buffy said.

"Works for me." Barb said.

Phil and Keely nodded.

"What about me?" Lloyd asked.

"Your com central, everyone will report to you when they get in. And not to mention you have to give Little Danny a ride home." Pim explained.

"Baby, I'm not going home till I know your okay," Little Danny said reaching for one of Pim's hands.

"You just don't want me going out on patrol; I'll have you know I handle myself very well in battle." Lloyd ranted.

"You handled yourself great Lloyd under the table."

Twenty minutes later, Keely Teslow found herself wandering the Pickford Warehouse district with a Watcher from the Future and one of the most powerful beings of the present.

"So how long ago were you called?" Phil asked Buffy.

"When I was fifteen," she said.

"That was what three years ago?" he asked.

"Try eight."

"You don't look much older than us, you've been slaying for eight years." Keely said.

"Yep, and I only died twice."

"Yes the first time you drowned right and the second time you jumped into the portal exchanging your life for your younger sister's, only to be yanked out of heaven by your friends to fight some more." Phil said.

"You know a lot about me Watcher boy don't you."

"Well, they taught a whole class about you, you're legendary." He said simply.

"Legendary, me? I just thought I was good, but legendary, wow…" Buffy said.

"Check it out a vampire." Phil said.

"Didn't even need a lure…have you guys dealt with vamps here before."

"No," Phil said, "Not here in this century."

"Keely, you should stay back and watch." Phil said.

"Whatever I handled those other guys." Keely said.

"Let's see how she does with it." Buffy said.

"Here you go." Phil tossed Keely a stake.

She of course didn't catch it bending indignantly to retrieve it from the ground before stalking over to where the vampire was tearing through crates left by the docks. She didn't even stop to wonder what he was looking for she just walked over.

And stated politely, "I was told we were supposed to fight."

"What?" he turned grimacing with his demon face Keely flinched it was the first time she'd seem a vampire up close that wasn't a hologram.

"Get out of here girl I don't have time to eat."

"Do you think you'll actually be able to best me?" she asked.

"You're just a girl." The demon sniffed, "Human, and maybe a little more."

He no longer seemed interested in his crates but now in Keely,

"You're special aren't you darling? And pretty I believe you just renewed my appetite."

"You bet your smelly ass." She coughed gagging on his undead aroma.

"I'll make this easy, and I'll keep you around if you just come a little closer."

"Alright," she stepped closer.

"What is she doing?" Buffy demanded.

"I think Keely missed the point of this little adventure, she was supposed to kill the vampire not be killed by the vampire."

"She could have walked up and staked him from behind, and got it over with. She's going to get hurt. I'm stopping this…" she said

Phil grabbed Buffy's arm, "Wait."

Keely had stepped close up on the vampire, and he was leaning in to apparently bite her when she shot out her leg and kicked him in the groin, he stepped back hissing in pain only to right himself just as her arm shot out with the stake, she missed the heart and got it in the demons throat, however he crumpled to the ground.

"I did it!" Keely shouted.

Buffy and Phil started over to her from their hiding place.

"I thought you were so dead." Buffy said.

"Buffy…" Phil admonished before starting in on Keely's critique , "I've told you a hundred times, being the Slayer doesn't give you license to be cocky, you can be killed. And what's with that stake technique anyways, you got him in the throat he's going to get up in twenty minutes."

"I missed the heart my first time out too," Buffy produced another stake and walked over to the wheezing vampire.

"Give it up it's not like you breathe," she said before jabbing the stake into his heart and he exploded into to dust.

"Wow no mess…"

"Don't be so hard on her, she's never done this she'll learn. Let's see what you've got Watcher boy, there comes another vamp."

"What me? I didn't think this was going to be a pop quiz. I'm the Watcher here."

"Yeah one who hasn't even been born yet, I want to see what you got." Buffy said.

"Fine, hold my Wizard." He handed the futuristic device to the Slayer, before sauntering down the alleyway.

"Look you undead creep I don't have time for games, I just want to know what you want to do with these harmless wooden crates." Phil said.

The vampire didn't dignify him with a response instead he threw one of the crates at Phil's head. Phil deflected it with both arms and got splinters for his trouble. He swung his left foot and kicked the vampire in the chest and he fell backwards.

He whipped a stake out of his pocket and crouched over the vamp ready to kill it, "One more time what do you want with the crates?"

"Get out of my face kid." The vampire said.

Phil grabbed the vamp by his short hair and banged his head on the sidewalk. He didn't have super strength but he did it enough to stun the vampire.

Scowling down at the bumpy headed demon, "One more chance."

"If you're going to kill me just do it." The vampire said.

"Fine." Phil whipped out a stake and drove it into the vampire's heart causing it to explode into dust.

Phil dusted off his hands, "Another one bites the dust."

"We should be getting back." Buffy stated.

"The appearances of vampires in Pickford is unsettling. I wanted to know the deal with the crates I guess I won't find out."

"Why do you care about the stupid crates or the vamps? The eyeless monks and the crazy priests are more pressing issues." Keely said.

"Let's head back, we've got to get some sleep before we head out." Buffy said.


End file.
